


They Taped Over Your Mouth, Scribbled Out The Truth With Their Lies

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Fat Shaming, M/M, Nazi Varg, Paul Is Tired Of Varg’s Shit, Public Rape, Racist Language, Revenge, Slurs, Varg’s Typical Racism, i can use that btw, r slur, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Nothing compares to a quiet evening aloneJust the one, two of us who's counting onThat never happensI guess I'm dreaming againLet's be more than this.
Relationships: Paul Gray/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	They Taped Over Your Mouth, Scribbled Out The Truth With Their Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t support or condone any of the shit Varg says in this fic. I’m not trying to sexualize racism either; just wanted to show that Varg is a piece of shit and Paul is having non of it. It’s a plot point, not something I agree with or sexualize. It’s fiction, leave it be.

It all started on a typical Friday night; getting drunk in Corey’s basement is something that they often did. But this time he invited a friend over, Varg. He was in America, for some damned reason. Paul wasn’t too happy about this, hearing about his nazism and all. While he could pass as white Varg just loved poking fun at him and tonight was no exception. 

They started dusk off by cracking open a few beers, setting them down on the bar top for anyone to take. It probably wasn’t the best idea to just leave them there without the cap, the beer would go flat if no one drank them. But they got chugged down like any old beer, Paul wasn’t too much of a Miller Lite fan though...

Instead Paul settled on a flask filled with whiskey, he watched as everyone laughed and played pool. Joey sang karaoke drunkenly and Corey danced on top of the bar until he collapsed. Chris had to help him back up as he sputtered. 

Tonight was a good night and Paul was enjoying himself thoroughly. Until there was a knock at the door,”I’ll go get it! You ‘tards stay here while I invite the man of the hour in” Corey winked before running upstairs; drunkenly might I add, and opening the door.

What could be heard next was a string of unintelligible yelling as the two barreled down the stairs. Laughing as Corey hit the floor with a thud,”you’re fucking drunk man! Like piss yourself drunk!” 

Corey just laughed and got back up, opting to sit on the couch where Mick was practically passed out. Everything was quiet beside the karaoke machine whirring and Corey’s head thrown back drunk laughs.

Of all places to sit Varg chose right next to Paul, who just grunted and kept drinking. “So how are you big guy? I mean fat guy but whatever,” Varg’s words struck him right in the chest, he was starting to get tired of this idiots remarks.

But he didn’t show a reaction, deep down knowing it would only make Varg more brutal with his verbal attacks. “Sorry, did that hurt you? I forgot how sensitive you were. Minorities usually are,” Paul just stopped, everyone stopped.

And they all looked at Paul; watching for his next move as the rage built up. Though it bubbled and seethed he didn’t move an inch. Waiting for Varg to say whatever it was next, something that would give him a reason to beat his ass. 

As if there already wasn’t one.

“Whatcha gonna do, fat boy. Huh? Cmon fight me! I thought that was your specialty, being Indian and all, ya know?” Varg just laughed and took another sip of beer, waiting for that exploding reaction.

Paul stood up swiftly, getting ready to punch the other man straight in the face; when Corey suddenly called out to them,”take that shit outside! We don’t need that down here, plus you might ruin my bar top. Jus-just go.”

Corey stumbled through his words, throwing his head back again as he rested it on Mick’s lap. “Come on, if you want a fight so bad you’ll take it outside with me. Unless you’re scared, European pig,” two wrongs don’t make a right, Paul certainly knew that. But getting Varg where it hurts was exactly what he wanted.

“Fine, we’ll see who lasts,” Paul just laughed at his words, causing Varg’s entire face to go red.

Did Varg really believe he could overpower him?

Paul stepped outside of Corey’s house, and into the cold night air. It was a particularly chilly one at that. He was glad he brought a jacket; but it was worth it, to be out here. So he could finally put Varg in his place.

The other man stepped out after him shortly, taking a feeble stand right in front of him. “So...what are the rules? Like is it just a clean fight or-“ Varg was interrupted with a fist to his face. He would’ve fell down instantly, but the bear like grip Paul kept on the collar of his t-shirt kept him from toppling.

“What the fuck man! I was just asking a question-,” Varg was stopped again, Paul was choking him hard; with two thumbs pressed dangerously up against his throat. 

Varg almost stopped breathing, but the little breaths of air Paul was giving him was enough to sustain his body for the short time he kept the other man like that. Varg reached up, scratching at Paul’s face to try and make him go. 

Paul then threw Varg’s limp body to the ground, tired of this weak attack he began on his face. It was covered in rough scratch marks, Paul’s entire face burned. But his anger burned harder.

He climbed on top of Varg, punching his face until his flesh rose up in bloody welts. His nose was bleeding too, Paul could’ve swore he knocked out a tooth. And as fresh blood trickled down and onto the ground; through Varg’s once clean hair. A sickly thought ran through Paul’s mind, it was a thought that could get him arrested. But after this beating Varg probably wouldn’t tell anyone.

He flipped Varg over and onto his stomach besides all his pleading. Paul then tugged on the waistband of his pants, attempting to take them all the way off, once he did he crawled further onto Varg. Paul leaned all his weight onto Varg’s upper body, crushing him. 

Paul took no time in unzipping his fly, taking his already hardening cock out and bringing Varg’s ass up by wrapping his arms around him. He growled into Varg’s ear before taking him from behind. He may have been small but his pace was agonizing. 

Thrusting into Varg again and again, not stopping until he got tired. They probably looked crazy out there, like two drunks fucking in someone’s yard. It was a one sided fuck, but oh, did Paul enjoy it like hell.

He bit onto the back of Varg’s neck, like a kitty making love. He just wanted to get this over with already; have this lesson learned. One that he shouldn’t even have to teach in the first place. 

But Paul’s movements got sloppier and more spaced out, he could feel the euphoria of a orgasm coming on. And he wasn’t one to drag it out or stop it, letting it all slip in and come out in seed. Spilling it all into Varg, who was writhing under him.

His body shook, hips bucking with force as he went to pull out. Still cumming all over Varg’s thighs; didn’t Paul say he wasn’t one to drag it out?

Paul got right up, still shaky from what he had done. He knew it was wrong, two wrongs don’t make a right. But he’ll take a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Obscure ship, yet I love it. Expect more Øystein x Varg stuff in the future but I had to indulge.


End file.
